The present invention refers to containers for the dispensing of liquid, in particular for the spray or foam dispensing thereof, with a dispensing nozzle arranged on the top of the container and a handle for a pump which is associated with the container, and has a pump cylinder, piston rod and pump piston for producing a compressed-air cushion above the surface of the liquid, the pump chamber have an air inlet valve and an air outlet valve.
Dispensers of this type are substantially taking the place of devices which operate with environmentally objectionable propellants. One embodiment of this type is known from German OS 42 17 865. One fundamental problem of such devices is that liquid can emerge from the pump which builds up the compressed air above the surface of the liquid. Such leakage losses, even though only slight, are undesired or even unacceptable due to the different properties of the liquids. One reason may be the swelling of the continuously wetted valve bodies which no longer close tightly. Unfavorable tolerances are also frequently the reason for the defect described.